


Turning Tables

by Robomantic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Condoms, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Power Play, Top Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robomantic/pseuds/Robomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was getting really tired of Derek pushing him around, but Derek really liked it when Stiles pushed back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided not to make this part of the series (it just soooo doesn't fit in), but I see this as how Derek and Stiles got together before [My Skin Went Sour Long Ago](http://archiveofourown.org/works/716276). Don't go read that unless you want all kinds of heavy angst and heartbreak lol.

 

 

Somehow I was saddled with Derek yet again.  This always happened.  Derek needs to hide somewhere?  Stiles.  Derek needs a ride?  Stiles.  Derek has to do basically anything at all during which he might need some kind of assistance?  Stiles.  It was getting old. 

It didn’t help that Derek was a complete asshole to me about 97.5% of the time.  Mr. Intimidating Sexy Werewolf Guy didn’t actually have much by way of social skills.  I was pretty much impressed anytime he spoke in full sentences (or at all since he apparently considered rolling his eyes to be all the communication he needed most of the time). 

So needless to say I was getting far less tolerant of Derek’s shit.  So yeah, maybe Derek was bigger, stronger, scarier, and he had the werewolf thing going for him, but that didn't mean I had to let him walk all over me. 

Derek had come in through my window and was doing his usual routine of being as intimidating as possible, rather than just simply asking for what needed like a normal person... werewolf, whatever.

“Where’s Scott?” he demanded, shoving me up against the wall.  Great… this again.  I didn’t even know why Derek needed Scott this time or where he even was (mooning over Allison, assumedly). Scott might have been busy, but the wall and I were becoming very close these days.    

“Oh yeah, I forgot I apparently have Scott on permanent GPS, right?” I said, rolling my eyes.  Derek pulled me forward to shove me against the wall again and gripped the front of my shirt tighter.

“I’m serious.”

“Yeah, I’m serious too.  Seriously damn tired of this.”  I said, finally shoving back.  Derek looked slightly surprised.  I decided to take the opportunity of the distraction and step in closer.

“You think you can come and push me around every time you need something from me?  It doesn’t work that way.  I’m not going to sit here and cower and flinch every time you decide to get pushy.”  I said stepping in so close that his face was only a few inches from mine.  I figured that was Derek’s usual trick when he was trying to be scary so it must be worth a shot.  It must have been working too because so far Derek hadn't knocked me flat, which was actually very surprising. Not as surprising as what happened next, though. 

Derek, asshole werewolf extraordinaire Derek, kissed me.  For a split second when Derek leaned in, I had though he was going to bite me or something.  So, of course, when he pulled away I couldn't help laughing, albeit mostly due to nerves. 

“What was that?” I asked, aware that my eyebrows were probably touching my hairline at this point. 

“Forget it.” Derek snapped, turning around to head back to the window.  I grabbed his arm.  I wasn't entirely sure why, but my heart was racing and I couldn't tell if it was adrenaline or something different.  For the most part I was shocked enough that I seemed to be acting on instinct. 

“Hey wait!  Seriously… why did you do that?”  I asked, trying to keep a straight face and hoping I didn't look as flushed as I felt.  Derek turned around to look at me and I let go of his arm.

“I just think it’s cute when you try to act all tough.” Derek said with a smirk.  I was beginning to think my face was exactly as red as I thought because Derek was looking far more cocky all of the sudden.  Wait, couldn't Derek hear my heart beat too?  Shit. 

“Ha ha.  Very funny.  I’ll show you cute.” I said.  Then I realized how far that sounded from any kind of threat… and Derek was stepping closer with that damn smile on his face.  I had to take back control of the situation or Derek was never going to let me live it down.  But how?  I guessed I would have to… show him cute?  So to speak. 

I grabbed Derek by the shirt and pushed him against the wall, mimicking what he had done to me only a few moments earlier.  I had decided I was not going to let Derek intimidate me and I meant to stand by that.  So what if I may have liked feeling Derek’s lips against mine?  All warm and surprisingly soft and… well you get the picture.  That didn't mean Derek got to act all cocky.  After all, he had looked pretty damn embarrassed when he thought I was laughing at him.  Maybe I had more power in this situation than I thought. 

Derek was looking at me with a single eyebrow raised (which made me wonder at which point I had decided eyebrows were kind of sexy), but he wasn't saying anything or even pushing back.  He looked like he was waiting to see what would happen next, but I hadn't actually thought that far ahead.  I gathered up my courage and decided to go for it.  After all, I had something to prove and I planned on proving it.

I pressed my lips against Derek’s and let the rest of my body follow, sinking into him until we were touching at almost every possible point of contact.  I traced my tongue along the place where his lips parted.  Derek let out a breath and leaned in, letting me push farther into his mouth, seeking his tongue.  His reaction gave me a surge of confidence and I let go of his shirt to grab his wrists and pin them to the wall above his head.  I couldn't believe Derek wasn't resisting me, but it seemed like he was a bit too distracted to argue judging by the hard something that was currently pressing into my hip.  I guess it was my turn to feel kinda cocky… pun intended, I suppose.

“ _That_ is how you kiss someone.” I said finally pulling back from the kiss, but not letting go of Derek’s wrists.  For a second I could have sworn that Derek’s eyes flashed at me in that scary werewolf-ish way and I thought that maybe I had gotten in over my head, but my heart pounding in my chest was actually feeling kind of good at that moment and I was really hoping that move had come off as cool as I had thought. 

Derek obviously seemed to enjoy it, but I should have known better than to think he was going to remain entirely submissive.  He growled and, in what seemed like one seamless motion, yanked his wrists free and picked me up by the backs of my thighs. He turned and pressed me against the wall, yet again. 

“Holy shit.” I gasped, reflexively wrapping my legs around Derek so I wouldn't fall, despite the fact that Derek was probably more than strong enough to hold me up.  The action pressed my pelvis in close to Derek’s which made Derek growl against my neck.  The sound rumbled through me and sent shivers down my spine.  If this was some kind of game of sexy one-upmanship, than I wasn't really sure how to top that.  I had a feeling I wasn't exactly capable of picking Derek up and tossing him around like a rag doll so I’d have to find my own way to play the game.  Derek kissed my neck and I felt the sharp edge of teeth pressing lightly against my skin.

“Hey, watch it with that bite, buddy.” I said, feeling a little embarrassed at how breathless I sounded and trying to not to laugh at the fact that I had just called the guy who was kissing me up against a wall, “buddy”.  Derek just chuckled a little and continued working his way down to the base of my throat.  I rolled my body against his and felt him let out a breath against my neck, pausing for a moment.  I had to admit I enjoyed it when I could throw him off his game for a moment.  Then I lost all swagger at the feeling of Derek sliding his hands up my thighs to my ass.  I let out a noise that I might have hoped wouldn't’ be heard, if that weren't entirely impossible.  Super hearing and what have you.  Derek looked at me with that damn triumphant smile again and I just glared back.  He wasn't going to win that easily. 

I pushed at his shoulders and Derek obliged me and set me down, probably curious as to how I planned to retaliate.  I led him backwards by his shoulders, guiding him to my bed, and then shoved him. 

“Uh oh, getting serious aren't you?” Derek said with a smirk, but I brushed it off. 

“Take your shirt off.” I said, putting on my most demanding voice. 

“And if I don’t?”  He said, still smirking. 

“Then I’ll have to take it off you myself, the hard way.  And I don’t know if you have so many shirts that you can just throw one away, considering how many of yours get ruined on a regular basis.” I said.  I hoped Derek wasn't planning on calling my bluff because if it came down to it, I don’t know that I could actually tear his shirt off. 

“If you insist.” He said and lifted his shirt off in one smooth motion.  I had a feeling if I tried to the same thing my shirt would end up getting twisted around my damn neck and I’d look like an idiot.

Looking at Derek’s body kind of made my brain go blank for a minute and I didn't realize I was staring at him until he spoke again. 

“Um, are you okay?  Do I need to get smelling salts or something?” he said. I refocused and remembered that I was supposed to be proving a point. 

“Shut your mouth before I fuck it.” I said and shoved him backwards so that he was all the way on my bed, lying on his back.  I was pretty sure I had stolen that line from _Zack and Miri Make a Porno_ , but hopefully Derek didn’t notice.  His pupils were as big as saucers and he was biting his lip in a way that made my pants tighten, so I doubted he was thinking of a Seth Rogen comedy at that moment. I was beginning to realize that he was very turned on by my being all aggro toward him and I wondered why I hadn't done this sooner.  Hell, maybe that was why he continuously pushed me, just so I would retaliate and push back.  I mean, this wasn't exactly the first time I had stood up to him, just the most intense, by far. 

I climbed on to the bed and straddled Derek’s thighs and let my hands travel the surface of his torso.  His body just looked too damn good to not enjoy it a little.  I leaned down and tasted the curve of his clavicle, letting my hands slide down his sides.  I let my mouth travel down his chest and flicked my tongue against the hard nub of his nipple, curious to see how he would react.  Derek gripped my shirt in one hand and the back of my neck with the other, so I guessed he liked it.  I traced a slow circle around his nipple and gently bit down.

“Mmmfuck.” He said letting his hand slide from the back of my neck to down past the collar of my shirt.  I smiled triumphantly and moved to the other nipple, just teasing it with the tip of my tongue barely touching him.  He looked down at me and growled.  All this growling was actually pretty damn sexy.  I wondered if it was a werewolf thing.  If it was, I wasn't complaining.  Every time he did it, I swear it rumbled straight down to my cock somehow.    I finally gave in and took his nipple into my mouth, sucking and biting it until he was muttering quiet curses and trying to restrain himself from clawing the back of my neck to shreds (which I appreciated a lot). 

I looked up at him with a devious smile and began to lick a trail down his abs till I reached his hips.  I let my hands trace the line where his waistband pressed against him, just daring to slip my fingers underneath the slightest bit.  He rocked his hips upward and my hand slid just a little further.  Very clever, but I wasn't going to make it that easy.  Instead I pulled my hands back and leaned forward.  His hard on was making a pretty clear outline in the front of his jeans, tempting me to tease him just a little more.  I pressed my open mouth against the denim and breathed out, letting him feel the heat of it against his cock. 

“Oh fuck.” He moaned and rocked his hips forward again, this time I wasn't even sure he realized he was doing it.  I slid my palm along the length of his cock and if I weren't so fucking turned on I might have tried the super cocky smile that he had kept pulling on me earlier.  At this point the way he kept moving his body at my touch and the sounds coming out of him were making it very hard to restrain myself.  I wasn't sure who was actually being teased more here, me or him.  Honestly, I was just surprised at how good at this I seemed to be.  Maybe a dirty mind was worth more than I thought because my instincts hadn't steered me wrong yet. 

I reached up and undid the button of his pants and then slowly pulled down his zipper.  Derek was looking down at me expectantly, his eyes begging me to keep going.  I hooked my thumbs into the sides of his jeans and he lifted his hips so I could pull them down.  He was wearing black boxer briefs which were the exact kind of underwear I assumed he would wear, not that I was imagining his underwear that often or anything.  Well okay, I sometimes imagined his underwear, but obviously that wasn't such a bad thing if I was now sliding them down his hips right? 

My breath caught in my throat a little as I assessed the hard cock in front of me.  Ok, this was the moment of truth.  I had never actually done this before, but it wasn't like I was unfamiliar with the equipment, technically.  I had been on the right track before so I decided to keep going with the goal in mind of making him moan as much as I possibly could.  I did a quick silent prayer that my dad would _not_ come home early and leaned in, letting him feel my breath again, but this time without the barrier of denim. 

Derek arched his back and gripped my shirt tighter.  I had the sneaking suspicion I would be the one needing a new shirt by the time this was over.  I licked slowly up the base of his cock and gently sucked in the head.  I took my time and let my tongue circle the head of his swollen cock before going down further.  I decided to try and take his entire length in my mouth, but I was admittedly a little nervous.  Derek wasn't exactly what you’d call small.  I figured if I was going to do this, I shouldn't do it half ass, though.  I went slow, sucking as I took more of him into my mouth.  I got almost down to the base and breathed in through my nose before taking those last couple centimeters.  I felt the head of his cock press into the back of my throat and I gagged before I could pull back.

“Fuck.  Yes…” Derek said thrusting his hips forward, begging me to do it again.  Apparently he did not mind the gagging thing.  Which was good because for a second there I was feeling pretty damn embarrassed.  My mouth had filled with saliva when I had gagged and I let it drip onto his cock as I pulled away to take a breath.  Derek was watching me like he wanted to devour me, his mouth open and his pupils blown wide, so I figured he was very much enjoying the messy gagging thing.  I decided to try it again.  I went slowly and found myself close to taking in his whole cock yet again.

“Yes…” he urged.  I slowly went down again and this time tried to control my gag reflex so I could go a little further.  I managed to press my lips all the way down past the base of his cock before I gagged again and had to come up for breath.  The look in Derek’s eyes was definitely predatory at this point, his cock wet with saliva and precome.   I felt my own erection straining against my jeans and decided to move things forward.  I sat up and pulled Derek’s jeans and underwear the rest of the way off his legs and tossed them on the floor before straddling his hips.  Derek pull me toward him and kissed me, his mouth pressing so hard into mine that I thought he might bruise my lips.  He bucked his hips against me, rubbing his bare cock against my jeans.  I changed the angle of my hips till my own cock was pressing against him through the fabric and pushed back into him.  He growled again and grabbed the front of my shirt with both hands before literally tearing it off me.

“Show off.” I said.

“Not showing off, just impatient.” He replied, his voice lower than I remembered.  He let his hands trace my torso, the same way I had done to him, until he reached my jeans and then quickly undid them.  He was impatient, after all.  I took the hint and decided it would be easiest to stand up and take my pants off.  The shirt getting destroyed wasn't really a problem, but I kind of liked the jeans.  I kicked my pants and underwear away and went to turn back to the bed, but Derek’s impatience finally got the best of him.

Derek jumped up off the bed and wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing the back of my neck.  I felt his cock hard against my ass and I couldn't help pressing back against him. 

“Let me fuck you.” He said into my ear, almost growling the words.  I felt my knees go weak a little at how fucking hot he sounded and then remembered that he was waiting for some kind of response.  I took a second to try and decide if I was ready for that, but he was kissing the back of my neck again and pressing himself into me, letting his cock slide against the crack of my ass.  Damn, I kinda wanted him to.  I really wanted him to, actually.  Then I felt his hand wrap around my cock from behind, squeezing gently, and I moaned.  My cock had remained untouched so far and his hand around it felt so incredible I wanted to collapse. 

“Fuck me.” I said, almost making it a demand.  Now it was my turn to be pushed onto the bed.  Derek was guiding me to a position on my hands and knees. 

“Wait.” I said and reached over into my bedside drawer to pull out a bottle of lube and condom.  I turned to hand them to him.

“You’ve done this before?” he said looking a little surprised that I was prepared, particularly when it came to the lube.

“Well not exactly, but I do like to jerk off in comfort.” I said.  He cocked his eyebrow at me.

“What?  I suppose you do it dry?” I asked.  He just shrugged. 

“Learn to live a little.” I said.

“I am.  Now tell me to fuck you again.  I like it when you’re all demanding.” He said reaching forward to grab my cock again.  I moaned as he gave it a slow firm stroke. 

“Fuck me, Derek.” I said, feeling slightly less like I was demanding and a little more like I was begging.  Not to mention the effect was somewhat lessened by the fact that he had told me to say it.  I didn't mind though.  I just liked the talking in general.  I talked enough normally that it shouldn’t be surprising that I would like dirty talk too.   Derek seemed to be picking up on that.

“How about I get you nice and lubed up first and slide my finger in?” he said in that incredibly hot voice, lower and rougher than usual.  He gripped my cock tighter for a moment and then released it and I could only let out a pleading moan in response.  I heard the bottle open and the wet noise of him squeezing lube onto his fingers.  He spread my ass and traced around the entrance of my hole with a well lubed finger.  I breathed deep as he slowly slid his finger in. 

“Goddamn you’re tight.  How does my finger feel inside you?” he said, slowly sliding it back out just a little before going back in.  It was a strange sensation, but not entirely unpleasant.  Then, before I could answer him, he crooked his finger and pressed against my prostate and I felt a shock of sensation that spread all the way to my cock.

“So… fucking good.” I said, gripping my pillow with white knuckles.  I pushed backwards onto his finger, wanting more.  I was beginning to understand why people liked this.

“You ready for another finger in that tight hole?” he asked. If he kept talking like that I was going to come before he even touched my cock again.   

“Yes.” I said and he pulled out so that he could slide two fingers in.  Again he fucked me with his fingers, making that motion that hit my prostate.  I felt my cock throb and I willed myself to not come, not before he had even fucked me properly. 

“Do you want another finger?” he said.

“No, I want your cock.” I said and then added, “Now fuck me.”  He pulled his fingers out and I was pretty sure he managed to put the condom on in record time.  I heard the wet sound as he rubbed plenty of lube down the length of his cock.  I resisted the urge to stroke myself because I was pretty sure I’d explode in my hand at this point.  I felt him slide his cock into place against me and he pressed in, slowly stretching my hole. 

“Jesus, you’re so fucking tight.” Derek growled as he slid his well lubed cock inside me and braced himself with a hand on the small of my back and another against my ass.

“Yes.” I moaned and clenched my jaw tight as I pressed back into him.  I wanted him to fill me up so badly it ached.  He slowly pushed forward until his balls were pressed against my ass.  At that moment the only words going through my head were, _Thank god for lube._   Derek groaned and slowly pulled out and somehow that made it feel even tighter for a moment.  When he entered me all the way the second time it was a little easier.  He did one more slow pump in and out, letting my hole get acclimated to the thick cock filling it.  Then, all of a sudden, he stopped and pulled me up so that my back was against his chest and he leaned in to my neck. 

“I want you to ride my cock.  Think you can do that?” he whispered, his breath hot against my ear.

“Fuck yes.” I groaned, surprised by how excited I was to be in a position of control again.

Derek pulled out and I suddenly felt achingly empty.  I let out a decidedly un-manly whimper, but I was too far gone at that point to give a damn.  I shoved Derek down and kissed him, taking in the hot press of his tongue as I straddled his hips.  Derek pulled away to reach for more lube and I bit down on his lip, wanting to keep his mouth against mine as long as possible.  He growled again and I felt that same shiver that seemed to race down my spine every time he did that.  I had been trying to make mental notes of everything I had done to get him to make that noise, for future reference, but my mind wasn't exactly cooperating. 

Derek added more lube to his dick and positioned it against my hole so that I could slide down onto him.  I lowered myself down and felt the head slip past my rim.  I had to take a deep breath and relax for a moment because it seemed to feel as tight as the first time he entered me.  Derek ran his hands down my sides and rested them on my hips, gripping me tight and trying to resist the urge to thrust into me as I lowered myself down on him.

“Your face is actually pretty cute when you’re fucking me.” He said with a smirk, now that we were doing this face to face. 

“Fuck you, my face is cute all the time.” I said.  I started rocking my hips and moving up and down on his cock and suddenly he was in less of a talking mood.  I felt his fingers grip my hips tighter as I rode him.

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me come.” He said, almost panting. 

“Don’t.  Not yet.  I want you to make me come first.” I said as his cock pumped into me.  I adjusted the angle of my hips and let out a growl (that almost put Derek to shame) as his cock hit my prostate.  He went to stroke me  to help me cum, but I kept that same angle and rode him hard, holding his hands tight against my hips.  He gave me a confused look, but didn't argue.  He was too busy focusing on not coming until I let him.  The thought of that made me feel almost dizzy for a moment. 

“Almost… Just wait.” I said.  I hit that perfect angle again and felt my cock spasm as hot come spilled down onto Derek’s torso.

“Come for me.  Now.” I said, breathlessly riding out the waves of pleasure.  Derek didn't need much else by way of encouragement.  The way I was squeezing tight around him as I came was enough to bring him to the very edge and he let go as soon as I said the word.  His back arched and I could feel his cock spasm inside me.  Derek finally relaxed and gripped the base of his cock so I could raise up off of him without taking the condom with me.  I pulled away and, again, I felt somewhat disappointed at the empty feeling after he had been in me.  Derek got off the bed to throw away the condom and I collapsed down into the spot he had just vacated. I grabbed what was left of my tee shirt and wiped the cum from my cock and then tossed it to Derek.

Derek cleaned himself off too and then came back to the bed and pushed me so I would scoot over.  I had to admit I was a little surprised he didn't just throw his clothes back on and dip out the same window he had come in through.  Instead he leaned over and kissed me. 

“That… that needs to happen again.  Soon.” He said, staring at me like I was edible again.  “I think I came so hard I pulled a muscle… and you.  Fuck.  Watching you come without even touching your cock was just… damn.” Derek said.  Now I knew I was smiling like a smug asshole.  I rolled over to face him. 

“So does this mean I get to be all pushy and demanding with you more often?” I said waggling my eyebrows at him.

“Don’t push it.”

“What?  Now that I know how much you like it…” I said, pushing his back against the bed and kissing him. 

“I’m going to regret this aren't I?” Derek said when I pulled away. 

“Yeah, probably a lot.”  I said with a smile that grew even bigger when I realized he had totally forgotten about looking for Scott.  Score one, Stiles. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](http://cultofcastiel.tumblr.com/) over here. Pretty much a Teen Wolf and Supernatural fandom blog, if you're into that sorta thing :)


End file.
